The Decision that Changed Everything
by Courtcullen
Summary: Bella leaves Edward after he nearly kills her. Her & Jacob Black fall in love, but what happens when Jacob suddenly imprints, leaving Bella with no one? What happens when Bella & the Cullens cross paths? What is Edward's startling news? Read to find out!
1. In His Arms

_Everyone is how they are in the series. Jacob is a wolf, and is part of the same pack. The Cullens are vampires, and Bella is a human. Their characteristics are all the same, and the Cullens & wolves still hate each other._

BPOV:

"C'mon Bells!" Jake yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the blue-green waves of the ocean at First Beach.

I shrieked. The water was absolutely freezing! But that didn't matter. I was with the boy I loved: Jacob Black, and therefore I was happy. I had been dating him for over a year, and it was three years ago that I chose him over Edward Cullen. Edward & I were very serious, and if he wasn't a vampire, I think I would still be with him. He constantly would remind me how dangerous he was, and how I shouldn't be with him. I didn't believe him until the one day he lost control. I remembered it clearly . . .

Edward and I were in the woods behind his house. His usually amber eyes were onyx, and he had bruises under his eyes. It surprised me that he hadn't hunted, and that he was so thirsty, but I knew I had nothing to worry about; Edward would never hurt me. I stretched up on my toes to kiss his flawless lips, but he grabbed my face in his hands and stopped me. He sniffed my hair, my throat, and my wrists. I always knew how my blood "sang" for him, but I figured he was just being affectionate.

Suddenly. I felt a piercing pain stab through my wrist, and I screamed a blood-curling scream. My eyes were beginning to close, but before they did, I saw Edward, eyes glowing red from my blood, biting into my right wrist. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father who had supreme self-control, was suddenly at my side, along with Emmett and Alice (Edward's adopted siblings). Emmett and Alice held Edward back as Carlisle bent over to suck the venom from my wrist. It felt as though a fire was burning my body, and I couldn't put it out. As much as I screamed and thrashed for it to be put out, it just got worse. Just as I thought I was beginning to slip away, I began to feel more and more energy coming through me. The fire was beginning to fade, and eventually, it stopped all together.

When I was completely conscious, I realized what had happened, and I knew the decision I had to make. I was beyond upset; I was truly in love with Edward, and it killed me to let him go. But I knew that if I didn't, not only would I be killed, but the Cullens would be forced to leave, and I didn't want to cause Edward any pain at all.

I wrote a note to him, and gave it to Alice to give to him. When I got home, Charlie, my father, told me that my best friend (at the time), Jacob Black, had called and wanted me to hang out. I called him back, and I headed down to La Push. As soon as I got there, I ran into Jacob's arms and cried. I explained everything, and he was furious. Not only did his tribe hate the Cullens, but he was upset at what Edward had done.

For the next few weeks, I spent every day with Jacob, and he was always there for me. We both soon realized that we were becoming more than friends, and neither of us did anything to stop it.

Finally, he kissed me, and I realized that I was in love with him, just like I had been with Edward. His kiss was so much different; his warm lips moved with mine perfectly, and he didn't have to restrict himself the way Edward did. It was _nice_.

The Cullens moved away (I don't know where), and that brings me to the present. It hurt just to think about that day when I left Edward, because deep down, I still loved him.

Suddenly, I felt burning-hot arms wrap around me, and I snapped out of my little daydream. Geez, how long had I been zoned out?! I looked up, and Jacob's russet-skinned face was barely two inches from mine. His dark eyes looked deeply into mine, and I instantly melted. He kissed me passionately, and I forgot about Edward for the moment.

"Bella, is this water too cold for you? We could get out if you want . . . "

"No, you can keep me warm," I said, with a smug smile on my face.

Jake grinned the grin that I loved, and kept his arms around me.

"So what were you thinking about? I swear, your mind must have been on Mars or something . . . " he said.

"Oh, um . . . it's nothing. Trust me," I lied.

Unfortunately, you didn't have to be a genius to know when I was lying.

"Oh come on Bells! You can tell me anything, remember? I remember when you told me about how you had a little crush on Barney when you were three years old . . . "

I had to laugh. "Jake! Shh! Fine. I'll tell you! I was just thinking back to my last day with Edward, that's all . . . "

His smile faded, and he growled at the mention of Edward's name.

"But don't worry! It's all right, you know I only love you," I amended.

"I know, and you know I love you too. I just hate what that stupid _leech_ did to you," replied Jacob, grimly.

"Yeah, but it brought us together. I guess the phrase 'when one door closes, another opens' is true after all."

He agreed and we stayed in each others' arms for a while.

We finally got out, and with a final kiss, I went home.


	2. Broken

BPOV:

The next day, I was back with Jake, and we were hanging out with some of the other kids from the Quileute reservation. I especially loved hanging out with Quil and Embry, two of Jake's best friends. They were absolutely hilarious. Sam, the leader of the wolf pack in which Jacob belonged, and Emily, his wife, invited us back to their house for some lunch, and we all quickly agreed. While we were sitting there eating (well technically, the boys were pigging out), a tall girl, who looked to be about 16, walked in.

She was stunningly beautiful; her black, shiny, straight hair flowed to the middle of her back. Her russet complexion was flawless and clear, and her wide golden-brown eyes were framed with long black eyelashes. Her face was perfectly angular, and she had the high cheekbones of a super model. How strange though; most of the Native Americans around here had dark brown eyes, not the golden-brown eyes that this girl had. And not that the Quileute girls weren't pretty, but this girl was inhumanly beautiful. A felt a stab in my heart when I remembered someone else who had been that beautiful . . .

_CLANK. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a fork drop. I looked over to see Jacob, staring intently at her. I glanced over at her, and I noticed her doing the same. I felt my heart sink and snap in half as I remembered a similar conversation we had a while ago . . .

_It's like a_ _blind man seeing the light for the first time. Suddenly, nothing else matters, and you are willing to do anything for her. It's stronger than true love. Nothing can break that hold . . . _

I looked at Jacob again, and it fit the description perfectly. Before, he had assured me that he didn't believe in it, and that I was the only one for him. I guess that was true at the time because he had never met this strangely beautiful girl. With a sharp pain in my chest, I was also reminded of something else. The way he looked at her was the way Edward used to look at me, and now, I knew that there was nothing I could do that would change a thing.

JPOV:

It was at Sam & Emily's place that I saw her. She walked in, more perfect than anything in my entire life. I dropped my fork and just stared.

This was it; here she was.

The one girl that would change my life forever had just walked into my life, and she was never going to leave it.

I thought I had loved Bella, but nothing could compare to this. I knew that she realized it too, because the expression on her stunning face reflected mine.

Sam and the others picked up instantly what had happened, since it had already happened to them. After all this time, I thought imprinting was something that would never happen to me. I remembered telling Bella about it a while back . . .

_It's like a_ _blind man seeing the light for the first time. Suddenly, nothing else matters, and you are willing to do anything for her. It's stronger than true love. Nothing can break that hold . . . _

Shit. . . Bella. What was I going to do about her? I knew she would be absolutely crushed, but I couldn't turn my back on my soul mate.

I stood up and left, and she followed me. Her name was Anna, and she was Emily's niece who had come so spend the summer with her. We walked down the beach together, and there was never a dull moment. By the end of the day, we knew nearly everything about one another. But there was one thing that we knew from the start: we would be together _forever_.


	3. Final Moments

**A/N**. **Sorry this is so short! I needed to end with a cliffie!**

BPOV:

As Jacob and this new girl left, I instantly knew that Jacob had imprinted. He no longer loved me. He would be with _that_ girl forever, not me. Tears gathered in my eyes as I ran out of the house to my car. The others tried to stop me, but I couldn't stop. I drove home as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Once I got home, I ran to my room and sobbed. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home yet, so he didn't have to see my emotional breakdown.

I had no one. No Jacob, no Edward, no nothing. The only person I had was Mike Newton, and that was just downright creepy.

When I was sick of the faded purple walls of my bedroom, I decided to take a walk in the woods outside. I don't know how far I walked, but I knew it had been hours. I didn't care; I felt numb.

All of a sudden, I stopped, dead in my tracks.

I heard a growl, and a pair of blood-red eyes focused directly on me.


	4. Encounter

BPOV

The fiery hair, the catlike posture, and the red eyes were the features of someone that was all too familiar.

Victoria.

Victoria.

Victoria.

She was back, and I was alone; no one was here to save me. I would never see my Jacob, Charlie, Renee, Quil, Embry, Emily, Alice, Emmett, or . . . it hurt to think his name . . . Edward again.

Victoria crouched forward, ready to attack, when a flash of white and bronze came and overtook her.

Soon, two more flashes came. A black and white one, and a huge, white & brown one. There was a dance going on among the four, but it lasted less than five minutes. Suddenly, a fire burst out from the middle of it, as three familiar figures stood around the fire, watching.

No . . . it couldn't be. But it had to be . . . I'd recognize that bronze hair anywhere.

The three silently turned toward me. Alice Cullen danced over to me and gave me a big hug. Alice had been like my sister when the Cullens lived here. I was beyond ecstatic that she was back!

Alice's burly, muscular brother, Emmett, ran over and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett . . . can't . . . breathe . . . "

He let go and gave me a huge smile. Boy, had I missed him.

"Bella! Long time no see! Whatcha been up to, besides running into vampires in the middle of the woods?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

I couldn't speak. I could only focus on Edward, who was still standing 50 feet away from me. Emmett picked this up instantly, and murmured something to Alice. She abruptly zoned out for a minute, but then came back.

"Edward, it's fine. You won't hurt her," she assured Edward. Alice & her visions . . .

He walked forward slowly, obviously trying not to scare me. His perfect, beautiful eyes were light golden as he tried to smile. I could see the pain in his eyes, although I couldn't be sure if it was because of the thirst that my blood brought on, or because he still loved me. I doubted he still loved me. I'm sure he realized at some point that I wasn't good enough for him, and that he could do a lot better.

"Hello Bella," he said quietly. His velvety voice melted me. _NO Bella! Don't fall for him again! _I thought to myself. Luckily, Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm . . . good, I guess. How are you?" he replied hesitantly. His voice still sounded like music to me.

"I'm . . . uh . . . good, I guess," I lied, repeating his words.

I could tell that he saw right through my lie, and a troubled look briefly came into his eyes.

"So . . . uh . . .why are you guys here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, we were hunting, and I saw Victoria coming to attack you, so we came and stopped her just in time. Luckily, we weren't too far. Oh Bella, I'm just so glad to see you again!" Alice explained in her bell-like voice.

"Yeah, I'm really glad to see you guys too, actually," I said as enthusiastically as possible. I knew Alice could sense something was wrong, and she frowned.

"Well, I guess we have some catching up to do!" said Alice, obviously curious about why I was so down.

"Yep," I said dully.

"Well, uh, I guess Edward & I will get back to the house," Emmett said, sensing that Alice & I needed to talk. "Hopefully we'll see you around, Bella!"

"Yep! Bye," I smiled and said.

"Bye," said Edward, quietly again.

Just as he turned to leave, I saw something gold and shiny flash on Edward's left ring finger. The moment that I realized what it was, I stopped breathing.


	5. Explanation

JPOV:

When Anna had to go back to Sam & Emily's place, I realized that I had totally forgotten about Bella. Where was she? What could I even SAY to her? The others told me about her dramatic exit, and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. How could I explain to her that I didn't love her anymore, that she had basically been _replaced? _I imagined how it would feel if someone said that to me, and it would feel like a punch in the stomach. I knew it was awful to say that it didn't change anything, but honestly, it didn't. Anna was my other half, and we were going to be in love forever.

I decided to call Bella in the morning, and explain everything to her, if she even felt like talking to me.

BPOV

No. He couldn't be . . . married, could he? Not that I didn't expect this to happen, but I didn't expect it to hit me so hard. I set myself up for it, I guess. _I _left _him, _after all. I couldn't take this. First Jacob, now Edward? They both had found their true loves, and both had replaced me. I felt as though my heart had been torn into a million little pieces, and there was no hope of putting it back together.

"So Bella, tell me, what have you been up to this past year or so?" Alice asked casually.

"Well, I was dating someone else . . . " I started.

"WHAT?! Oh my God. Tell. Me. Everything!" bubbled Alice. She loved hearing about this kind of stuff.

"His name's Jacob Black, and -" I began.

Alice stopped walking to glare at me. "Jacob Black? From the Quileute reservation? A WEREWOLF?!" she yelled incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh Bella. You leave Edward because of the danger, and you run into the arms of a young _werewolf?!_ Bella, what were you thinking?" Alice shook her head.

"Jacob's not dangerous! He loves me, or at least he did . . ." I trailed off, as I felt a sharp pain in the spot where my heart used to be.

"Bella, that's exactly what you said about Edward, and look at what happened. And what do you mean, 'at least he did'?" she asked, still glaring at me.

"He imprinted on Emily's niece today. I was there," I said sadly. "Oh, Alice. I have no one. I thought Jacob loved me, but now he's found his soul mate. And Edward . . ." I trailed off, suddenly in tears.

Alice's stone, cold arms wrapped around me as she comforted me. I didn't have to finish what I was about to say about Edward; she already knew. We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time before she said, "Charlie will be home in 10 minutes, we'd better get back to your house."

I climbed on Alice's back as she ran me back to my house. We began preparing dinner for Charlie, and it was ready as soon as he walked in the door.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call as he hung up his gun.

"In the kitchen, Dad!" I hollered back.

Charlie walked in, smiling hugely when he saw Alice. "Alice! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Charlie. My family just happened to be passing through the area, and I decided to stop by and say hello," Alice replied in her wind-chime voice.

"Oh, well that's very nice of you," Charlie said, still smiling. "Hey Bells, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked, suddenly diverting his attention to me.

"Spaghetti. Listen, Dad, I have to talk to Alice. I'll eat my dinner later," I told him.

A look of concern flashed in Charlie's eyes, but he let it go. "Okay," he said simply, not wanting to get involved with "girl business."

Alice and I went up to my room and we sat on my bed. "Tell me, is Edward married?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, not happily though," Alice said, shaking her head sadly.

"Not happily?"

"No, he married her because he felt he had to. He made a stupid mistake."

"What did he do?"

"Well . . . he was sorta desperate after you , he was _really_ desperate. He was determined to get over you, but he couldn't do it alone. He was hunting one day when he saw a young woman wandering through the woods. He said that she was pretty, not beautiful, but pretty enough. He said that he had no control, and that he made a snap-decision in a hopeless attempt to get over you. Bella, he made love to this woman," Alice explained quietly.

"Oh . . ." was all I could say.

"She was a woman from the Makah reservation. It was a month after you left, and he had no hope. Like I said before, it was a snap-decision. If he had been planning to do this, I would have seen it and stopped him. After they made love, she got pregnant. Because the baby was mostly vampire, it grew at an extremely fast rate. The baby, a bouncing baby girl named Anna, was born within a month. She's sixteen now. You know how Edward is; he's very...old-fashioned. He believed that since he fathered the child, he was forced to marry the woman. He certainly doesn't love her, but he feels that it is his duty to stay with the mother. They live together at our new house with me, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. I know that Edward's not happy, and it really hurt him today to walk away from you. Deep down, he still loves you, but Bella, he's afraid. He's more afraid than anything. He doesn't want to kill you, and he knows that if you two get back together, he will probably hurt you," Alice explained.

I couldn't speak. It was so much to take in. Edward had sex with a woman from the Makah reservation because I broke his heart, she got pregnant and had a baby girl named Anna, Edward married the woman, yet he was still in love with me, 3 years later. I was still in love with him, but yet I was also still in love with Jacob. My life was getting out of hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that my brother would do this to you, "Alice apologized. "I try and convince him to leave because his feelings aren't true, but every time, he says 'Alice, you don't understand', " she continued, mimicking Edward's voice perfectly.

"It's okay, Alice. I was the one who left him, so technically, all of this is my fault. If I had never left, then I would still be with Edward, and he wouldn't be unhappily married with a child. I wouldn't be heartbroken, and you guys never would have left. Everything would be the way it was supposed to be," I cried quietly.

Alice gave me a hug and comforted me.

A faint tap on my window diverted my attention. I turned to my right to look, and gasped.

"Bella? Alice? May I please come in?"a musical voice called from the darkness outside.

I silently got up and let him in, not sparing him a glance. I sat back down and waited for his explanation.

Edward's glorious face looked into mine as he spoke, "I know Alice has explained everything to you already; I was listening outside. But I must tell you; everything she said was true. I do still love you, but I can't be with you. It kills me inside, and I've practically been a zombie since you left. But if I ever hurt you, the pain would be worse. I would never forgive myself."

"Edward, I'd like to say that I don't think you could hurt be, but I know better. I can think of one solution . . ." I hinted.

"NO! Bella, I will not let you end your life to become one of the eternally damned. You don't deserve a life like this; you're too good for it. It would be the biggest mistake of your life," he snapped.

"Edward, spending eternity with you could never be a mistake."

"No, it would be. Just being with me is a mistake. Besides, I can't be with anyone else right now . . ." he said reluctantly. I hint of regret passed through his topaz eyes.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry," I looked down, hiding my tear-blurred eyes.

"No, don't be sorry. It's my fault, and I take full responsibility for my actions. I brought this upon myself."

"I was the one who left you, and that's what made you so desperate. I truly am the one to blame," I amended. When I heard Edward growl, I knew I wasn't getting anywhere. I decided to change the subject. "So, how's . . . your wife?"

"Her name's Audrey, and she is fine. She'll never be one-hundredth as lovely and perfect as you, though," he shook his head sadly. "My daughter is away visiting her aunt for the summer. Actually, you might know her aunt; she lives on the Quileute reservation. Her name's Emily," he replied.

"Yes, I do know her. I was at her house today actually . . . " I stopped as everything clicked. The pieces of the puzzle finally put together in my head. It was at Emily's house that Jacob had imprinted on the gorgeous girl. The girl with the _golden_-brown eyes, the girl that was impossibly beautiful, the girl that I now knew was Emily's niece visiting for the summer, and the girl that was Edward's daughter. My Jacob had imprinted on Edward's _daughter. _

"Bella? What are you thinking about? It's driving me insane," Edward said, interrupting my incredulous thoughts.

"Well, you know how I was dating Jacob Black . . ." My broken heart hurt for a moment when I said his name.

"Yes, you got yourself involved with dogs, " his eyes turned flat black.

"Well, the wolves have this thing called imprinting, which is how they find their mates. Apparently, once they find their mate, there's no going back. It's stronger than true love," I said.

"Uh huh, and?" Edward replied flatly.

"Well I think Jacob imprinted on your daughter."


	6. Ideas and Persuasion

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I've had writer's block, and I've had SO much homework! Thanks to those who reviewed, even though I would I like a few more...*hint hint* Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV:**

A low growl rumbled from Edward as his hands balled into fists. His eyes seemed to get darker before they finally closed. He sat there for a few moments, taking deep breaths, and I waited until he calmed down. Finally, he pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke, "You mean to tell me that my daughter has been imprinted on by that _dog_?!"

"Yes, and trust me, I'm not any happier than you. I _loved _him," Edward winced and his breathing stuttered for a moment. "And now he's found someone that he loves more, someone that he'll be happy with for the rest of his life. And that someone is not me. I know our reasons are different, but still, it's hard on both of us," I explained sadly, closing my eyes as well.

Edward simply nodded; there was nothing to say. After a few minutes of silence, Edward murmured, "Bella, I have to hunt and talk to my . . . wife," I grimaced. With that, he was gone, and I was left with Alice.

"Alice, is there _any_ chance that Edward would leave Audrey?" I asked.

She zoned out for less than five seconds before sighing, "Bella, you know how Edward is. I truly wish I could say yes, and that he would come back to the only one he loves, which is you. But he's not going to. Right now, he's telling Audrey about Jacob. She's happy, since she obviously doesn't have problems with those mutts like we do. Edward is angered even more. Now he's going to hunt and take out his anger on some poor little deer. He'll be back soon though."

"Good. Well, not for the deer, but you know what I'm saying. Ugh, what am I going to do?! I can't possibly find someone that I'll love half as much as Jacob or Edward. I've had my chances at true love, and now it's all gone. Edward's not going to leave his wife for as long as she lives, and Jacob will never leave Anna," I said, shaking my head. All of a sudden, a thought popped into my head. _As long as she lives. _Audrey's human; she's not going to live forever. That means that once she died, then Edward would be free, and he could be mine again. The only problem was that by the time she was old enough to die, I would be old too, and that meant little time with Edward. Besides, I'd be aged, and more than likely too old for him. If only I could stay 18 forever...

Wait, I _could_ be 18 forever! All I would have to do is convince Carlisle to change me, and I would be forever young. I was suddenly giddy at the thought; I'd always yearned to be a vampire. If I was a vampire, I'd be virtually indestructible, so Edward couldn't hurt me. It was also vice-versa; the smell of my blood wouldn't burn him with the thirst it brought on. I could eternally be with Edward, even if I had to wait 50 or so years. Plus, as shallow as it sounded, I wanted to be gorgeous, too. I could stand next to Edward and look like I belonged with him.

"Bella, no! Edward's right; you don't want a life like this. I wish I could be you, and be human, but I can't go back now. Trust me on this one, you do NOT want this," Alice warned, interrupting my thoughts. Crap. I'd forgotten that Alice would know if I was planning something. Stupid supernatural powers...

"But I don't see what's wrong with it! Besides, I've already decided, and there is _nothing _that will stop me," I said, grinning triumphantly.

Alice smiled wickedly, "Oh yes there is." My smile faded quickly. I knew not to bet against Alice. "You can't have Carlisle bite you unless you know where to find him. And you don't know where we live," she finished coolly, knowing she won.

Dammit, I hadn't thought about that. Alice grinned wider when she saw my chagrin. "Well, don't you worry! I'll find a way!" I answered, doing my best attempt to sound confident. Of course it didn't work, and Alice began giggling."But Alice, don't you understand why I'd do that? Do you even see my side at all?" I questioned.

"Please explain it, since I don't have Edward's mind-reading powers," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Since Edward won't leave Audrey, then I guess I'll have to wait until she leaves him, which is when she dies. By the time she dies, I'll be too old for Edward-?"

"Bella, you and me both know that age doesn't matter to Edward. He'd still love you if you were eighty years-old," Alice corrected.

"Alright fine, but still. I want to be with Edward forever; not just for fifteen years. If I was a vampire, Edward couldn't hurt me, and I wouldn't cause him pain from the thirst. It doesn't matter if I miss out on human life. I've been in love twice, I'd made friends, I've done plenty of exciting things in my life, and I'm ready. I'm not losing anything. The only thing missing from my life is Edward, and by changing, that can be filled. I'd be happy. I don't understand why I wouldn't do it."

Alice thought for a moment and nodded. "I see your reasoning, and I will take it into consideration. I'll discuss it with Carlisle, and see what he thinks. I'm definitely going to keep it from Edward though. You know how he gets when it comes to this stuff . . ."

"Oh yes, he does get quite worked up about this," I laughed without humor.

She smiled and said, "I'm going to go talk to Carlisle, but I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Edward won't be back tonight, but you'll see him tomorrow. "

Alice left, and I was left in my room to think.

EPOV:

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Once Bella was in my mind, she never left. She was so beautiful, yet so broken. The look in her deep brown eyes when she found out about my marriage was haunting me; I had seen it in Alice's mind. Little did she know that I was going through twice the amount of pain as she was. I couldn't be with the one girl I would forever be in love with. I was frozen in place; I couldn't get away from Audrey.

I could never be happy without Bella. The moment I was in her glorious presence, I realized how much I had missed her. No, I hadn't just missed her. It was much more than that. I had practically been a shell of the person I was before: Empty and hollow. Everything I saw reminded me of her, thus ripping my heart (or whatever it is that I have) more and more until there was nothing left. When I saw her, my pieces of my "heart" slowly began getting back together, and I felt happy for once. As much as I wanted her to be mine forever, just seeing her again for the first time in three years made me happy.

Once I arrived back at the house, I found Audrey sitting on the white love seat in our vast living room. She glanced up at me lovingly and smiled. I hated myself for not being able to love her like she loved me. I sat next to her and took a deep breath. "Audrey, I have to tell you something," I began. She nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Our daughter has fallen in love with one of the Quileute boys."

Instead of being angry like I was, Audrey looked overjoyed. "The Quileutes are great people; I'm glad she found someone that will treat her the way she deserves to be treated," she said proudly. I was about to disagree, but I really didn't want to get into why I despised the Quileutes so much. She would never understand it anyway.

Alice walked into the room and looked at me gravely. She danced swiftly upstairs, and I heard Carlisle's door open and close as she went in. The frustration inside of me was becoming unbearable, so I decided to hunt and let my instincts run free.

APOV:

I bolted back to the house and darted up the stairs. Once I reached Carlisle's office, my father gave me a warm smile. I sat down in the dark leather chair and took a deep breath, "Carlisle, I need to ask you something."

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Now review it (;**

**If I get 15 reviews, I will post the next chapter, since I already have it written. Do you want to know Carlisle's decision or not? You gotta review! The next chapter is certainly exciting (;**


	7. Goodbye

**Well, it appears that I'm not going to get those 15 reviews, which does disappoint me. But I decided to reward those of you who did review with another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hah, I think I've kinda forgotten to do one these, so yeah I don't want people to think I'm SM, as much as I'd LOVE to be her and have her brilliance. **

**Oh, and I don't own any of the Cullens or characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FF, I'd be...ahem...enjoying some time with the Cullen men. (;**

APOV:

"Anything," he answered.

"Well, I just saw Bella, and she's not doing very well," I explained. I told him everything that had happened, and his expression became sad and sympathetic. "She feels that the only way for her to make it through all of this and be happy is to become one of us." I paused, scrutinizing his expression, which was indecisive.

"How could this life make her happy?" he questioned.

"She could be with someone she loves, which is Edward, and -"

"Edward is married; he can't just leave his wife," Carlisle interrupted me.

Once again, I explained Bella's reasoning. I could see understanding spread over his face. "Well, it does make sense, and I see her point, but I _hate_ doing this to someone with potential, someone that has a life worth living!" He shook his head, torn.

"I know, but this is different. Bella's empty without Edward or Jacob, and to be honest, I'm not sure how long she'll last like this. She doesn't feel like she has anything or anyone else in her life that could make it complete. She may be physically healthy, but emotionally, she is dying. I know this would help her," I persuaded him. I knew it was going to work.

"I see. I'm guessing that you would like _me_ to do the deed?" My father chuckled lightly.

I nodded and giggled along with him, "Yes, sir!"

As we went downstairs, Edward was just about to leave to go hunt. We made sure we blocked our minds as he stalked silently out of the living room. He must have been really furious because he didn't even try to figure out why we were blocking our minds from him.

My father and I ran back to Bella's house. Just like Edward used to do, we scaled the wall and slid through her open window. We were met by a startled, pajama-wearing Bella. But the shock wore off quickly once she saw Carlisle. She looked like she had just won the lottery. Actually, to her, becoming a vampire was probably better than any amount of money.

Before she could speak, I instructed her, "Bella, there is no time for celebrations. You have to tell Charlie you're leaving. I don't care what you say, but there is no way you can be around him for a while after this. "

I could tell by the look on her face that she had forgotten about Charlie. A tear rolled down her panic-stricken face; I knew she really loved her father. I gently wiped the tear from her face, and told her that she may be able to see him again someday. All she did was nod and leave her room.

I heard her pace down the steps as she took a deep breath. Meanwhile, Carlisle and I packed all of her belongings. Oh how this girl needed a new wardrobe! I mentally scheduled a trip to the mall.

"Charlie, I just can't do this anymore!" I heard Bella holler.

"Bells, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked, clearly confused.

"I can't be stuck in Forks; I need to get away from everyone and everything here," she cried.

"What's wrong with Forks? You've never had a problem with it til now. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to be stuck like Mom was. I want to have some excitement in my life," she said.

"Bells, since when have you cared about having a fun-filled life? You used to turn down invitations to parties to stay home and study. You've had plenty of opportunities to have fun. If it's me, I can change. Just please, Bells, don't go," Charlie pleaded.

Bella's eyes sprung with tears as she finalized her argument, "No, Charlie, I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going, or if I'll even call. Don't expect anything."

Charlie's eyes became glassy as he stared at the hardwood floor.

"Dad, you know I'll always love you, I just don't want to be stuck in Forks. This isn't the life for me," she comforted him.

"I know Bells, I love you too. I guess Forks isn't the most ideal place for a teenager to live," he said .

"Exactly. I'm going to go get my bags" she replied.

"Okay," he said. He tried one more time, "I'm going to miss you kid; I really wish you wouldn't go." He ruffled her hair as another tear fell from her eye.

"I know, I'll miss you too. But I need to leave. I really hope I can explain later because I can't now," she sighed sadly as she began to walk up the steps.

Before Charlie could ask any further questions, Bella came back upstairs and grabbed her bags. Carlisle and I gave her silent hugs as we told her where she needed to meet us. We hopped out the window as Bella left to say her goodbyes to her father.

BPOV:

Next to leaving Edward, it was the most difficult thing I had ever had to do. I loved my father dearly, and having to lie to him and hurt him like that was torture. The look on his face was going to haunt me forever. I wished I could tell him the truth, so he could understand and not feel so rejected, but I couldn't. I silently prayed that I would be able to see Charlie again.

"Goodbye Dad, I love you, and you're the best father anyone could ever have," I choked, blinking back tears.

Charlie gave me a hug and said, "Goodbye Bells, I love you too. I'm really going to miss you." A tear fell from his left eye. I'd never seen my dad so emotional. Normally, he was awkward when he let out his true feelings, but this must have really affected him.

I returned the hug and grabbed my bags. I walked out the door without looking back at my former home, knowing that if I did, I would just run back inside. I got in my antique red truck and drove to the remote spot that Alice had directed me to. Being in the car gave me an ample amount of time to think. I let the tears drain freely from my eyes. Yet, I was excited. In three days, I would be the creature I had longed to be. I would be eternally youthful, and I could wait for Edward. My life would be complete. A small voice in my head, one which I had never heard, screamed _his _name. _Jacob! _It cried. _What about Jacob?!_

More tears began to flow as I remembered my other love. Would he even speak to me after this? How could I explain this to him if he _did_ want to talk to me. I pondered these thoughts the whole way. Finally, I saw Alice's and Carlisle's pale complexions glowing in the moonlight. I parked my truck and stepped out into the deserted, grassy area and walked over to them.

"Bella, this is going to be absolutely, unbearably painful, but if this is what you want..." Carlisle began to admonish.

"Yes, this is exactly what I want," I replied firmly.

"Okay then, I guess we should get to this as quickly as possible. Please lie down," he instructed me. Alice gave me a reassuring hug and squeezed my hand as I followed Carlisle's instructions. "Just close your eyes, and don't think about what I'm doing. In other words, just go to your happy place," he continued.

In that moment, I thought of Edward. I imagined being in his marble, ice-cold arms and looking into his ochre eyes. His eyes were impossibly perfect as they bore into mine. I stretched up to meet his lips with mine, and I felt his cool mouth kiss me. His sweet breath was intoxicating. In my fantasy world, Edward had no limits. He didn't have to hold back; he could kiss me as passionately, and as long as he wished. And that's exactly what he did. I dreamt and dreamt of this when I suddenly heard the crackling of a fire. I pulled away and looked and saw the bright, dancing flames of a fire. At first, I only saw it, but then, I felt the flames engulf me.

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Now review it (:**

**I'd love to hear your opinions. (:**


	8. Author's note, please help!

Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! I love you all! I have the next chapter but for some reason, it won't let me upload it. It says that it's an empty document or there was an error. I don't have the document open, so that's not the reason. I really want to post the next chapter for you guys!

If you know what I could do, PLEASE tell me! Everyone who helps me will get a preview of not the chapter I'm trying to post, but the one after that.

Thanks!

Court :)


	9. New Life

**Wooo! I finally got this chapter up thanks To Twilight's Abercrombie!! :) Enjoy it!**

BPOV:

The scathing pain of the fire was scorching me from the inside out. I wanted to scream in agony, but I managed to keep it inside of me. I thrashed, wanting someone to put it out, but it only seemed to rage more.

It was simply bewildering.

I writhed in agonizing pain as I felt more flames spark. I felt as though I was being hit by a bus, being lit by a match, and being stabbed by a thousand knives all at the same time. I desperately wanted to return to my happy place, but I couldn't.

It seemed as though I remained in this tormenting state forever. Eventually, it began to fade like an old photo. The pain started to numb, and finally came to a halt altogether. My eyes fluttered open to see Alice and Carlisle, grinning hugely and hovering over me.

Wow, I had always known how gorgeous Alice was, and how handsome Carlisle was, but now, those qualities seemed to be magnified. I sat up and looked around; the trees, the grass, the flowers, the tiny insects hopping from leaf to leaf, and everything was much more vivid. The color was outstanding, and I could see every tiny detail. I also heard everything; the cars on the freeway that were miles away, bumble bees on the wild flowers, the wind blowing gently. Everything was so much more _clear. _I looked down at my hand and saw millions of diamonds sparkling through my skin. I realized why everything was so different; I was finally a vampire.

I looked up at Alice and Carlisle and gave them a bright smile. Alice was holding a mirror. She held it up in front of me, and I stood up to gaze into it.

There, in the mirror, was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Her straight, dark brown hair hung to the middle of her back and shone brightly in the sunlight. Her pale skin glowed like the moon, and her full lips were strawberry in color. Her eyes were a deep red, but were large and framed with impossibly long, black eyelashes. I reached up to touch my face, and the girl in the mirror did the same. I couldn't believe it; this stunning girl was me.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Wow, I feel beautiful for once," I replied. It didn't sound like me, however. This voice was soprano and bell-like. Every word sounded like singing.

"You should. You look amazing!" Carlisle commented.

"Thank you," I flashed a grin at them.

"I suppose we should take you hunting. Follow me," he said, beginning to run. Oh no, running. I was so clumsy; I couldn't walk ten feet without tripping on something.

"Oh come on, Bella! You can run! You're a vampire now, which means all your clumsiness is gone!" Alice encouraged.

"Whatever you say. I'll give it a go," I said. With that, I began to run. Everything around me was a blur as I raced forward with super speed. The adrenaline was giving me a high. I jumped swiftly over a small river that snaked through the trees.

"Bella! We're back here! You can stop running now!" Alice called. I stopped and turned around. I could just make out their figures about two-hundred yards back. I ran gracefully back to them and came to a halt.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Okay Bella, this is usually a good place to hunt since it has an abundant amount of wildlife. Sniff the air and tell me what you smell."

I listened and inhaled. Something strong burned my throat, and I yelped. It was so sweet and appetizing, and I _needed_ it.

"That smell is the blood of a grizzly bear nearby. Use your instincts to find it," he continued. I immediately thought of Emmett and his irritable grizzlies, causing me to stifle a laugh.

I inhaled once more and followed the scent. Once I saw it, I used my speed to pounce on it like a cat attacks a mouse. I sunk my teeth into its side and killed it. The sweet, luscious taste of the grizzly bear began to relieve the pain in my throat. Once I was finished, I sniffed the air for more blood, and I found more animals that I put to death with ease. Alice and Carlisle laughed with amusement as they observed my hunting instincts.

It felt like I ran great distances, finding new animals to prey upon.

Suddenly I stopped; and a new scent burned my throat more than anything. This was one -hundred times sweeter and more delicious than the animal blood.

I couldn't resist it. My legs gracefully pulled me towards the scent, but I couldn't get them to stop. I ran at full speed, needing to destroy the bewildering suffering in my throat.

I saw my prey, standing by a small stream. I crouched forward, a snarl rippling through my clenched teeth.

APOV:

Mmm, mountain lions were always my favorite snack. Although it was nothing like human blood, it still fulfilled my thirst well enough. Another one was approaching, and I was ready to pounce.

That's when I saw it.

I zoned out and saw Bella hunting. There was nothing to worry about, until...Oh no. A human. I looked harder, desperate to see who this human was. Once it was clear enough, I recognized the person immediately.

The mountain lions didn't matter anymore; all I knew was that I had to stop Bella, and stop her _fast_.

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Now review it! More reviews make me put up chapters faster! Lets get to 30 reviews this time! **

**Oh and I want people to guess who's in Alice's vision! :)**


	10. You'll Always be My World

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**vanillaswirl- Haha it took me a minute to figure out what you meant, but now I get it. I guess I'm still used to human Bella. Thanks for pointing that out, though!**

**Alright, I lied. NOW here's the next chapter!**

AudreyPOV:

Life was such a pleasure right now; nothing could bring me down.

Not only was I married to the most handsome, amazing man in the world, but my sixteen-year-old daughter had found someone that would make her happy. I knew the Quileute boys, and I couldn't think of one that wouldn't be perfect for her.

I loved my family, too. The Cullens were such kind, compassionate people. Well, most of them were. The model-like blonde, Rosalie, didn't seem too fond of me. I think she was too busy admiring herself and spending time with her husband to actually get to know me. The rest were all very hospitable.

I looked out the large window at the beautiful landscape on which the Cullens lived. Since I had nothing else to do, I ambled out the back door and went for a walk. I admired the vast arrangement of wild flowers and skyscraper-like trees. I had always loved nature. I used to spend the majority of my time outside, which was how Edward found me. I loved to breathe in the fresh air, listen to the songs of the birds, and just lose myself in the beauty of nature.

I continued walking, finding a small stream deep in the forest. I heard a growl and froze. I looked around, and saw an extremely beautiful, statuesque girl looking directly at me. I was reminded of Rosalie, although they looked nothing alike.

The girl was glaring at me, and was crouched in a defensive stance. Her large eyes were red, and her skin was snow white. Her shiny, dark hair flowed to the middle of her back. As I recognized these characteristics, a wave of terror crashed over me like a tsunami. My first instinct was to run, but I knew it would be useless, for her vampire speed could overtake me instantly.

Instead, I screamed, hoping one of my family members would hear me. Just as I let out the scream, the girl leaped in the air, more graceful than any ballerina. She landed on me and pinned me down with her super strength. I screamed more, but was cut off when I felt something pierce the skin on my neck. My world was slipping away as my eyes began to close. The beautiful earth around me faded to darkness as one final thought flickered in my mind.

_Edward and Anna, I love you more than my own life._

BPOV:

I thought animal blood was tasty, but boy, human blood was _exquisite._ My thirst was fully satisfied as I drank the sweet blood of the woman. The pain in my throat was relieved instantly, and I had never felt such a great amount of pleasure. However, I felt really guilty since I had taken an innocent human's life. But I knew the rest of the Cullens had slipped up at some point, and I promised myself that this would be the last time I ever drank human blood.

I heard a snarl come from behind me. I looked up and turned around. I gasped when I saw him. He was even more stunning now that I had my improved vision. I knew he was perfect before, but wow, he was even _more _beautiful.

In other words, he _dazzled_ me.

My eyes grazed his perfect features; I wanted to touch his flawless face. My dreams of him never did him justice.

His golden eyes appraised me and he stopped growling. I stood up and walked up to him, expecting him to take me in his arms and never let go. Instead, he jumped back, crouching forward, with his lips curled back over his teeth.

"Edward. . . it's me," I said softly. He still didn't recognize me; I couldn't believe it. I tried again, "It's Bella."

EPOV:

I heard the deafening scream. I ran instinctively towards it; hoping I could save whoever needed to be rescued.

Once I got close enough, I could smell my wife's intoxicating, appetizing blood. I followed her scent, only to find her cold, dead, and being pinned to the ground by a pale, dark-haired beauty.

I could tell by the new, non-human smell that she was a vampire.

I could also tell that this girl had just killed Audrey, which filled me with fury.

A growl rippled from my chest, and I automatically hunched forward, prepared to attack. That's when the girl turned.

She took my breath away. She was the most lovely girl I had ever seen. Her long, mahogany hair blew gently in the breeze, and she looked up at me from underneath her elongated, thick black lashes. She reminded me so much of my one and only love, Bella. If I hadn't known that she was still human, then I would have believed it was her.

I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I stopped growling and just stared. She stood up and danced over to me. Only then had I remembered that this goddess-like girl had just killed Audrey, so there was no telling what she was going to do. I jumped back, still leaning forward, prepared to defend myself.

"Edward," she said softly, sounding like music. How could this stranger know my name? Was she blessed with an extra gift like I was? "It's me," she continued hesitantly. I ran through all my memories, and I couldn't think of any that involved this girl. How was I expected to know her? She closed her eyes for a second and breathed, "It's Bella."

And that's when my world crashed down on me.

BPOV:

He straightened up and froze. He slowly walked closer and eyed me closer. "No..." he murmured.

"Yes, Edward. It really is me. Carlisle changed me three days ago. It was the only way I could be with you."

He sucked in a sharp breath and came closer to me, his hands balled into fists. He looked furious, and I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I knew it was all a lie. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him.

"You asked them to change you?! They didn't ask me first?!"

"Edward, it's not your decision, it's mine. I made up my mind that I want to be with you forever, and I know that I'm willing to do anything for you. I'm willing to wait for you. Once your wife is gone, we can be together," I vowed.

Edward was now pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut. This was even worse than when he found out about Jacob and his daughter. Edward finally opened his now-black eyes, and he looked deadly. I was frightened, despite my indestructibility.

"First of all, you just drank my wife's blood, so you don't have to wait for very long," he said stiffly. For some reason, this statement elated me, despite the complete shock that I had actually murdered his wife. "Second of all, I can't believe that you would waste your life like that. And for me, a monster! Can't you see that I'm not worth it? I don't deserve you. I deserve a place in Hell," he growled.

That's where I stopped him. "Edward, that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. You aren't a monster; you're a gift. I swear that you really were sent from Heaven. And it is _I_ who isn't worth it. It is_ me_ who doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. You don't deserve a place in Hell, and you never will for the rest of eternity. Edward, if I wasn't changed, my life would have been Hell. Do you know why?" I professed to him. He softened and shook his head sadly, as if to disagree reluctantly.

"No, I honestly don't."

"My life would have a huge hole that would be impossible to fill. I_ need _you to be with me. For as long as I would have lived, nothing would be able to satisfy me completely. I would have died an unhappy woman," I said.

"I'm sure you could have found a human to fall in love with. Then you could have had a normal life, and things would have gone the way they were supposed to," he argued.

"No, Edward. I wouldn't have found someone else. No one could ever replace you or Jacob." Edward cringed when I mentioned Jacob. "_This_ is how it was supposed to be for me. Why can't you just accept it? There's no going back now; I can't magically change back into a human. Do you not want me anymore? I mean, I always knew I was never good enough for you, so I would completely understand..." I explained, letting my insecurities get the best of me.

Edward put his finger to my lips and shook his head. His stunning eyes blazed into mine, and I lost my train of thought. The way he looked at me was so familiar and it felt so right. It reminded me of Jacob and Anna. It also reminded me of the way things _used_ to be for me and Edward. Key words: used to be. "Bella, don't ever, _ever_ believe that I don't love you, or that you're not good enough for me. I love you more than anything in this world. When I promised you that I would always be yours, I truly meant it," he said softly, yet passionately.

I wanted to reach up and lock my arms around his neck and close the distance between us, and touch my lips to his. But it was too soon; we needed time to heal completely, and thankfully, we had eternity to work on it.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end! We can't forget about Jacob, now can we? He'll be showing up in the next chapter.**

**Anyways! You know the drill. Tell me what you think PLEASE! It's what keeps me goin! Let's try to get up to 40 reviews this time! So hit that little button below and review!**


End file.
